The Rabbit And The Cat
by momiji me
Summary: Will Momiji's love for Kyo triumph or will Kyo hide what is really inside?
1. Chapter 1

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 1

"Hey Tohru you wannnnnnnnaaa go to the beach?" Momiji asked with a smiling face.

"Oh Momiji you have already brought me to the hot springs remember I couldn't ask for anything else. You have already done enough for me and for that I'm very grateful," Tohru answered. "Don't be so modest Tohru I love doing things with you!" Momiji said.

"Well if it isn't a problem I would be honored to go to the beach with you".

" YAY. I'm so glad because I also invited Yuki and Kyo and they said they wouldn't go unless you came along. Now we all can go YAY. Momiji said happily. "We leave tomorrow!" Momiji said. So the next day they all left for the beach and would soon be surprised about what kind of love would be found on that trip. When they finally reached the beach house they were all amazed of how nice the place was.

"Wow Momiji this place is amazing" exclaimed Yuki.

"Yeah its great" commented Tohru.

"Yeah it's nice" said Kyo. After they all got settled Momiji suggested that they all go swimming. When they all went into the water Momiji was thrilled everything thing was going to be as fun as he imaged. As he looked around at his friends having the time of there lives. Momiji looked at Kyo and got scared. It was strange for Momiji to feel this way he never felt this way when he looked at Kyo before. He felt happy nervous and scared at the same time it almost felt like he was in love with Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 2

In love With Kyo? No he couldn't be Momiji thought about it and it all started to come clear. I mean he always tried to impress Kyo for unknown reasons until now, and also whenever Kyo was mean to him Momiji never held it against Kyo and stayed as positive as ever to Kyo. But Momiji soon realized his feelings and let them become real. He wanted Kyo and he wanted to touch him and kiss him. But there was one problem he was sure that Kyo didn't feel the same way about him and with that in mind Momiji started to cry. "Hey what's up Momiji" asked Kyo coming out of the water "Why are you crying?" Momiji suddenly wiped his eyes and threw on a face of happiness.

"Ohhhh nothing" he answered

"Good because you are the one who invited us here and it wouldn't be as fun if you weren't happy" Kyo said with a smile. Momiji was surprised Kyo never acted this was and never to Momiji. "I just want to thank you" said Kyo. Momiji couldn't help but blush

"Uhh yeah no problem" "Well come on we should get as much beach time as we can" ended Momiji. So they both ran into the water rejoining Tohru and Yuki. Even though Momiji was sad inside he still felt happy that he knew Kyo was having as much of a good time that the other two were having.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 3

That night they planed to have a cook out so Kyo and Momiji volunteered to walk to the market and get food for it. As they were walking Momiji was scared that his true feelings would fly out of his mouth but he tried as hard as he could to keep them inside. But then Kyo had to ask the dreaded question. "So Momiji is there any girl in your class you like? I know it sounds very second grade but I would just like to know"

"Well not really" Momiji answered,

"Awww come on you can tell me". Momiji shuttered it was about to come out his feelings. He couldn't say no to Kyo. "Well ok I do like someone I like"

"Hold that thought we're here" So they both entered the market and they got all the items on the list. As they were about to pay the sight of Momiji's favorite ramen noodles caught his eye. As soon as he saw it Momiji ran right over.

"Wow I wouldn't have thought they would have it these type of noodles, they are super rare" At this point Kyo was already looking over Momiji's shoulder.

"Hey Momiji we have some extra money how bout we get some for you" asked Kyo.

"Really?"

"Yeah just as long as we share it"

"Ok"

"Great" Momiji smiled he was so happy, Kyo never acted this way and it was very brightening. They paid and started on their way home. Momiji was happy Kyo didn't bring up the conversation from before he wasn't ready to confess his love. But he knew he had to one day and he was scared for that day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 3

That night they planed to have a cook out so Kyo and Momiji volunteered to walk to the market and get food for it. As they were walking Momiji was scared that his true feelings would fly out of his mouth but he tried as hard as he could to keep them inside. But then Kyo had to ask the dreaded question. "So Momiji is there any girl in your class you like? I know it sounds very second grade but I would just like to know"

"Well not really" Momiji answered,

"Awww come on you can tell me". Momiji shuttered it was about to come out his feelings. He couldn't say no to Kyo. "Well ok I do like someone I like"

"Hold that thought we're here" So they both entered the market and they got all the items on the list. As they were about to pay the sight of Momiji's favorite ramen noodles caught his eye. As soon as he saw it Momiji ran right over.

"Wow I wouldn't have thought they would have it these type of noodles, they are super rare" At this point Kyo was already looking over Momiji's shoulder.

"Hey Momiji we have some extra money how bout we get some for you" asked Kyo.

"Really?"

"Yeah just as long as we share it"

"Ok"

"Great" Momiji smiled he was so happy, Kyo never acted this way and it was very brightening. They paid and started on their way home. Momiji was happy Kyo didn't bring up the conversation from before he wasn't ready to confess his love. But he knew he had to one day and he was scared for that day.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 5

After that night Momiji tried to repress his feelings. He knew that Kyo had feelings for him but it didn't help if Kyo didn't show them, that's what hurt Momiji the most and that's what led him to the repressing of the feelings. It was hard to keep his love bottled up but he had to try his best. The next day they all went swimming but Momiji found that he didn't have the energy to go so he stayed in bed all day. Then Kyo came to check on him "Hey are you all right you haven't been up all day im starting to get worried"

"I bet" answered Momiji

"Why would you say something like that"

"Just leave me be I'm ok thank you for checking on me I'll be out in a little while"

"Okay" When Kyo left Momiji wanted to cry but he wouldn't let himself. Momiji got up the energy to go out for dinner. Still in his pajamas everyone wondered what was wrong with him. During dinner Yuki Tohru and Kyo shared laughs but Momiji stayed silent and hardly ate. He looked around and saw Kyo's smiling face. Momiji thought about how beautiful it was and how he wanted to kiss it so much. But he knew he had to keep these feeling hidden but he couldn't. He started crying silently at first then he erupted it was hysterical and he couldn't stop he stood up and ran back into his bedroom. And Kyo followed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 6

Momiji ran as fast as he could he wouldn't let himself be seen by the others. As soon as he got into his room he slammed the door and pulled himself under the covers. There was a knock at the door. "GO AWAY" screamed Momiji.

"Momiji come on can I please talk to you," asked Kyo.

"NO"

"I don't care im coming in". Kyo opened the door slowly and popped his head in. Momiji wanted to smile at Kyo's face but he couldn't. "What's up with you Momiji?"

"Nothing"

"I would like to believe that, but after the fiasco at dinner I can't". Momiji looked down and didn't know what he was going to say. But he decided if he was going to tell Kyo he better get it over with.

"Well" started Momiji "I really don't know how to say this but" Momiji looked into Kyo's eyes and he looked back. "I… um I" Momiji stopped because he noticed that Kyo's face was getting closer to his and at that moment he knew Kyo was about to kiss him. "I love you". And at that very moment they kissed and it was a kiss that Momiji longed for a long time.

"No" said Kyo backing away "I can't I'm not gay! And I can't love you! I'm sorry" and he walked out leaving Momiji behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later

At this time every one knew about Momiji and his love for Kyo but no one knew about Kyo and his feelings. After the trip to the beach Momiji was never the same person he used to be. The perkiness went out of his personality well his whole personality had gone. Even at the Sohma family dinners he stayed in his room. Another one of those Momiji-less family dinners came up and Momiji still stayed in his room. Hatsuharu decided to go and check on Momiji. As Hatsuharu opened the door to Momiji's room he saw Momiji jolt up from his bed. "What do you want", asked Momiji. Hatsuharu flipped on the light switch.

"I want to talk" answered Hatsuharu.

"About"?

"I heard you are in love with Kyo"

" I guess and what's your point"? Hatsuharu was using a different tone of voice with Momiji this time. Hatasuharu held Momiji's shoulder and started to massage it. Momiji liked the feeling. But he started wondering if it was just because he felt bad about Kyo. But Momiji wanted to embrace this feeling and he wanted someone to hold.

"I just had to let you know that I want you" said Hatasuharu while he started to cry "I have wanted you since the day I laid eyes on you please let me be yours"

"Yes I want to be yours" Hatsuharu leaned in and Momiji started the kiss. They touched each other and pulled into a warm embrace. Hatasuharu tore off Momiji's shirt and Momiji took of Hatsuharu's shirt. The white haired boy lay on top of Momiji. Right as Hatsuharu was about to take off Momiji's pants the door knob started to jiggle and the door swang open. There stood Kyo motionless.


	8. Chapter 8

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 8

As the three stood there silently no words were passed until Momiji tried to speak

" I." but Kyo interrupted "Don't say anything. I understand Haru thought since you were lonely he could get into your pants. Right?" Kyo asked. "No it was nothing like that I let him… um help me so don't blame this on him, blame it on me" ended Momiji. "I don't believe you Momiji I know this was all Haru. He probably planed this from the start" screamed Kyo.

"Ok don't blame this on me you fucking cat im not the one who should be screamed at… well none of us should be screamed at. OK. You fucked with Momiji and you ruined you relationship with him.

"That's not true…. Kyo?"

" Its fine Momiji I understand it's all my fault and I need to fix it. Kyo grabbed Momiji and thrusted him against the wall." I love you Momiji and I will not let you go again." Kyo pushed his lips on to Momiji's and Momiji embraced it. It was the one time they both felt really alive. After a minute of kissing Haru grabbed Kyo's arm and punched Kyo in the jaw.

"Now you cant just barge in here and start making out with the guy you hurt. And I wanted to be his one and only …… but you fucked everything UP! How could you?" Screamed Haru

"Im sorry Haru but I didn't want to believe that I loved him"


	9. Chapter 9

The Rabbit And The Cat

Chapter 9

Momiji started to cry. But they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy. Momiji tried to speak, he was all choked up but soon he got his words through.

"You really mean that? I mean the whole loving me?"

"Yes I do. I… Love you Momiji and I can't stop these feelings from coming through. They have been pushing and pushing and tonight I had to let them out"

"I LOVE YOU," screamed Kyo

At this point Momiji was balling, and he couldn't stop.

"Oh well isn't this a howdy do. I don't care I wanted to get laid tonight even by this friggen baby. I was willing to be fucked by a boy. But you had to come in here and mess the whole friggen thing up! For that you are going to pay" Haru screamed and pointed at Kyo.

They started to fight all out. They fought harder then they have ever fought. One hit after another. If Kyo kicked Haru in the ribs Haru would punch Kyo in the face. And Momiji knew there was no stopping to them. All Momiji could do was scream.

"STOPPPPPPP. Please just stop"

Hearing this all the Family Rushed to see what was happening. When they reached the door all they saw was Haru leaning against a wall. And Momiji lying on the floor next to Kyo who was so weak he transformed into his cat form. Momiji tried to stop crying enough to utter the words

"He… is …… not breathing"


End file.
